


KakaObi drabbles

by fangirlandiknowit



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:36:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandiknowit/pseuds/fangirlandiknowit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are drabbles I have previously posted on tumblr. Three of them are a continuation of "How you became my everything"/"Results of a shitty day", and the others are separate. All of them are based on prompts. Basically bad humor and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. KakaObi extra part 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first prompt for Kakashi and Obito in "How you became my everything"/"Results of a shitty day". You don't need to have read those stories to understand these, there's not plot whatsoever. This prompt is from Chizyk, who wanted the sentence "That's a good look for you" combined with Obito in a maid costume. It's smut, heh.

“You know, that’s a good look for you. Yes… _very_ good.”

Obito glared at Kakashi, not even bothering to hide the pure loathing he felt.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” he said.

Kakashi smirked. Oh, he sure was enjoying himself.

“Neither can I but _boy_ do I love it.”

Obito hissed at him, crossing his arms across the flimsy material. How did Kakashi even find this monstrosity?! Must be one of those perverted contacts in Japan. He gritted his teeth as his husband slowly circled him, running appreciative eyes up and down his barely clad body. Not only was he wearing a skimpy maid uniform, complete with a pink heart-shaped apron, the bastard he’d sadly admitted to love had dug up the heels he’d used on their wedding night. Heels he was _sure_ he’d thrown in the trash in the middle of the night when Kakashi was sleeping after too many rounds of sex.

_How_.

He felt Kakashi’s fingers trail over his ass, caressing his bare skin and squeezing it happily. And no it did _not_ cause a heat to spread through his groin.

“You look so good Obito, I can’t wait to pleasure you like this, you should already know it drives me crazy when you do these things for me.”

Kakashi had purred the words into his ear, his hard body pressing up against Obito’s back now.

“You really think I’ll let you do me like this?”

He tried, _really_ tried, to stop himself from shivering when warm hands touched the front of his thighs, sneaking up underneath the short skirt. Kakashi’s mouth was still too close to his ear, pressing teasing kisses at the sensitive spot underneath it.

“Not only will you let me do it, you’ll let me record it.”

Obito spun around, but not fast enough because Kakashi pushed him against the kitchen counter, hips rocking against his and sending sparks of pleasure through his body that elicited a moan.

“Fuck you,” Obito growled, already hard and panting as Kakashi kept up the steady rocking motion.

Kakashi ran his hands up Obito’s chest, cupping his face and leaning in to run his tongue along parted lips.

“Should I make you beg for it?”

The smirk on Kakashi’s face was only visible for a second before he attacked Obito’s neck, but hell was it enough to annoy Obito.

“I hate, nnngh, you,” he groaned, clutching Kakashi’s t-shirt and bending his head back, giving that sinfully skilled mouth more room.

Under normal circumstances Obito would be more than happy to let Kakashi have his way with him, but this was not a normal circumstance.

“I am never going drinking with Sasuke and Naruto again,” he complained, Kakashi chuckling against his throat, breath hot against it.

“Shame,” Kakashi mumbled, nipping at his jaw before capturing his lips in a short but passionate kiss. “I invited them over again next Saturday.”

The look of betrayal in Obito’s dark eyes never reached his lover, seeing as how it turned into lust when hands pushed up his skirt and the rough fabric of Kakashi’s jeans rubbed against his straining cock.

“This is the point where you beg,” Kakashi breathed against his mouth, eyes glittering with mirth.

Obito glared at him.

All Kakashi did was snicker before he lowered himself to his knees, wasting no time in taking Obito into his mouth. Oh he was so screwed. As Kakashi sucked, licked and dragged his teeth just the way he knew Obito liked it, the dark-haired man was fighting hard not to let out any sounds. Biting on a knuckle he clenched his eyes shut, unable to stop a small whimper escaping when skilled fingers curled around his balls and massaged them.

Maybe begging would be worth it.

No, he had his Uchiha pride.

But what the hell was pride in comparison to Kakashi’s dick?!

“Dammit, Kakashi, just fuck me now, I mean it!”

Taking his time, Kakashi hollowed his cheeks as he let Obito’s length slide out of his mouth, licking his lips, eyes promising all kinds of pleasure. 

“Fuck,” Obito swore quietly, running fingers gently through Kakashi’s silver hair. “That’s a good look for _you_.”

Kakashi smiled, getting up and grabbing Obito’s hips, pulling him away from the counter and instead pushing him so he was bent over the kitchen table. Once again his skirt was pulled up, this time to reveal his ass, and he moaned when Kakashi spread his cheeks wide. Instead of touching him though, Kakashi moved his hands up his back, his shoulders, arms, all the way to his hands where he intertwined their fingers. His weight held Obito down, chest and one cheek pressed against the tabletop. He could feel the hard bulge in Kakashi’s pants pushing against his ass, and Kakashi choked down a moan when he ground against it.

“Obito, I want you so much,” Kakashi murmured against his shoulder, kissing it and sending warm shivers down Obito’s spine. “You know I do. I love you.”

Obito’s breath caught in his throat. Even after all these years together those three words always managed to make his chest tighten painfully with emotion. He closed his eyes, squeezing Kakashi’s fingers between his own.

“Me too,” he whispered, before his voice hardened again. “Now fuck me before I do it myself.”

“Sure,” Kakashi snorted, fumbling for the lube in a pocket. “As my pretty little maid demands.”

Oh god, he just _had_ to love a pervert.

“Why am I even married to you,” he complained, the words fading into moans as Kakashi slowly entered him.

“Because you love looking good for me,” Kakashi answered, sounding a bit strained as he shifted a little, brushing against Obito’s prostate as he made an experimental thrust.

“Like hell I do.”

“Admit it.”

“I refuse.”

From the corner of his eye, Obito caught the evil grin Kakashi sent his way.

“I’ll ask you again after a few rounds,” Kakashi said confidently, circling his hips and forcing a gasp out of Obito. “You know it’s my dream to dress you up like this, and after seeing you in lingerie, I’m not just going to give it up.”

“I really regret that,” Obito forced out, fingernails dragging against the smooth surface as Kakashi thrust deep into him.

“You’re lucky I know when you’re lying,” Kakashi said pleasantly, as if he was talking about the weather and not busy watching himself sink into Obito again and again.

“Bastard,” Obito hissed, ignoring the fact that he was eagerly meeting Kakashi’s hips midway.

Placing butterfly kisses along Obito’s bare shoulder blades, Kakashi smiled and put his arms around his waist, embracing him tight. It was difficult not to melt at the affectionate gestures.

“But you’re right,” Obito continued, panting slightly. He reached for Kakashi’s left hand bringing it up to his mouth and placing the ring he wore against his lips. “I’m really fucking lucky, even if you’re a pervert.”

Kakashi sighed into his nape, content as he kept moving.

“Only for you,” he murmured. “Only for you.”


	2. KakaObi extra part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second prompt that continues after the previous one. Also from chizyk. A bit of negativity towards Rin.

”Kakashi?”

Turning around, Kakashi was met with the sight of someone he honestly hadn’t expected to ever see again. Which might have been a bit too much positive thinking, considering they lived in the same city after all.

“It _is_ you, isn’t it?”

Rin didn’t seem to have changed much, brown eyes wide in surprise as she closed the distance between them.

“It was the last time I checked,” he replied, smiling back at her politely.

He’d lost Obito somewhere between the history and romance sections in the bookstore, but now he was a little thankful because he doubted his husband would be happy to meet their ex-classmate.

“Wow, it feels like I haven’t seen you in forever! How are you?”

“Oh, I’m good, life goes on you know.”

“That’s nice.”

She smiled her signature smile, head tilted to the side and eyes closing for a moment. He supposed it was meant to be cute, but he had a few too many bad memories of her to actually care.

“I’ve been thinking it would be fun to have a class reunion, but I never got around to planning it. It would be nice to catch up, though…” She trailed off, leaving the half question hanging in the air.

Kakashi blinked. Was she hinting that she wanted to meet up?

“Are you flirting with me?” he asked, thinking that being blunt was better than accidentally ending up having to spend time with her.

As she blushed, Obito appeared magically by his side.

“Did you find it?” he asked, and Kakashi took the opportunity to lean in and steal a kiss.

“Not yet,” he said, glancing at the gaping woman in front of them.

“Oh,” she said, searching for words. “You two really started dating.”

Obito stared at her, then seemed to realize who she was.

“Rin?”

She smiled, nervous when his eyes narrowed.

“I sure hope you weren’t trying anything with my husband,” he said, showing her the ring on his left ring finger.

She took a few steps back, raising her hands and shaking her head in denial.

“Of course not! I just told him me and a few others have been thinking of having a reunion at some point. What do you think?”

Crossing his arms, Obito didn’t look convinced.

“Well, I think we should get going,” Kakashi interrupted with, placing his arm around Obito’s waist. “Nice meeting you again.”

Rin’s smile was weak this time, but she waved and told them to take care.

“You’d think she could have noticed your ring at least,” Obito muttered as they left, glaring at Kakashi when he chuckled.

“It wasn’t that bad.”

“How would you know? If I hadn’t showed up, who knows what she would have done.”

“I think you’re overreacting a little.”

“And I think _you_ ,” Obito paused to poke his finger into Kakashi’s chest, “should try to be a little less approachable.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Don’t think I haven’t noticed that all our female neighbors have a thing for you.”

Kakashi raised his eyebrows at the accusation, feigning surprise.

“Really? I must look hotter than I thought.”

Obito let out a humph, pouting when Kakashi pecked his cheek.

“You know I only have eyes for you,” he added, more serious this time.

“I know that, I just wish the others knew too,” Obito complained, waving towards an invisible mass of people as they reached the line for the cashier. “You don’t even know how often I get asked if my ‘friend’ is single.”

Kakashi wound his other arm around Obito’s back as well, pulling him close as they waited. He got a smack to the chest by the book Obito held, causing him to sigh.

“How about this,” he started, touching their foreheads together. “When we get home, you could…”

The rest of the sentence was whispered into Obito’s ear, smirk evident in his voice and earning him another smack.

“You want me to do _what_?”

“Oh come on, it’s the perfect plan to make sure I won’t get distracted by others. Do it and I won’t be able to get you out of my head for weeks.”

“Which means you’ll be even worse than usual, no thanks.”

“But honey, I even got you a new pair of shoes for an occasion like this.”

Obito stared at him, hard.

“I hate you.”

All Kakashi did was widen his smirk.

xxx

“Look, aren’t they sexy?”

Obito paused, in the middle of putting groceries into the fridge. So that’s why Kakashi had snuck away the moment they entered their house.

“They look terrible,” he said, wishing he could un-see the pair of high heels covered in sparkling silver glitter.

“Hey, I’ll have you know I asked the lady in the store, and she assured me my girlfriend would be pleased.”

Kakashi sidled up to him, grinning and dangling the shoes in front of his eyes.

“Then why don’t you go ask your girlfriend,” Obito suggested, sarcasm dripping from his voice, swatting Kakashi’s other hand away when it was placed on the small of his back.

“I would, but I’m afraid they’re not her size.”

If looks could kill, Kakashi wouldn’t have made it through middle school.

“Come on, Obito, I know you secretly enjoy it.” Kakashi now hugged him from behind, nuzzling his neck. “Think about it, you could tie me to a chair, put on some of that sexy music you like, and tease me to hell and back. Doesn’t that sound great?”

Obito gritted his teeth. Sure, he might enjoy doing that, but Kakashi’s mom would be coming over for dinner in just a couple of hours.

“I’m not letting your mom find us like that, idiot,” he said, pushing him off and continuing with his task. “And no, I am _not_ going to give you a striptease.”

“But Obito…” Kakashi sulked, leaning against the table and watching him take out a few boxes of milk from a bag. “We haven’t had any sexy time in forever.”

“Die,” Obito said, and amazingly Kakashi gave up.

That is, until dinner was over.

Obito sat flipping through channels when his husband walked up behind him, putting his arms around him and licking the sensitive spot behind his ear.

“Didn’t I behave well during dinner?” he breathed into his ear, one hand sneaking underneath the front of Obito’s dress shirt to fondle his chest. “Even doing all the dishes…”

“I’m still not stripping for you,” he said, trying not to feel affected when Kakashi sucked on his neck and pinched a nipple.

“That’s okay,” Kakashi mumbled, starting to unbutton the shirt, “I’ll just strip you myself.”

After two buttons his warmth left Obito, who followed him with his eyes as he rounded the couch. Kakashi straddled him instead, running his palms down Obito’s chest and thighs, leaning in close to brush their lips together.

“You look sexy like this too,” he said, opening the rest of his shirt and sucking on his lower lip. “Good thing I’ve got room for more dessert.”

“Cheesy,” Obito accused him, tilting his head back and placing his hands over Kakashi’s knees.

Despite the amount of times Kakashi had touched him, feeling his fingers lightly run down his bare chest was enough to relax him, groin tingling when nails teased above the hem of his pants.

“You like it,” Kakashi teased, mouth doing interesting things to his jaw now and fingers toying with the zipper on his pants. “You like everything about me.”

“So confident,” Obito muttered, breath hitching when nails dragged up and down his sides.

Kakashi’s mouth lowered to kiss his neck, along one shoulder; hands tracing Obito’s pecs.

“You did marry me,” Kakashi pointed out, eyes sparkling as he latched onto a nipple and caused a loud groan to spill from his husband’s lips.

“In a weak moment, yes,” Obito said, smirking when Kakashi sent him a dirty look. “But I don’t regret it.”

Satisfied, Kakashi slid down his legs to kneel on the floor, and Obito caressed his cheeks as their communication turned silent. Kakashi may be incredibly frustrating at times, but moments like these were when Obito forgot about everything else in the world. Kakashi was his, would always be his, and when his pants were all but ripped off he smiled languidly.

“You look good down there,” he commented, sucking in a breath when Kakashi’s tongue came out to lap at his length.

“Anything to see you in those shoes.”

Kakashi winked, letting Obito sink deep down his throat and closing his eyes in pleasure on the way back.

“You sneaky little…” Obito panted, fingers wound through silver hair and tingles breaking out all over his body.

They both knew Obito would agree, eventually. It was like a game of theirs, always pushing the other, testing what they could and couldn’t get away with. As of late, the game revolved around dressing Obito up, something he enjoyed with mixed enthusiasm.

Even so, all Kakashi had to do was ask. A few hundred times.

“Mm, that’s good,” Obito groaned, hips twitching as Kakashi bobbed his head faster.

Kakashi’s teeth dragged over his tip, one hand stroking Obito while the other busied itself caressing every part of his body it could reach. Grabbing the wandering hand, Obito brought it up to his lips and licked the middle finger, dark eyes watching him with poorly contained lust.

“I still don’t appreciate it when you say things like that in public,” Obito reminded his lover, pushing the finger in and out of his mouth at a slow pace.

“Say what?” Kakashi’s voice was hoarse after releasing Obito with a wet, sucking noise, and he licked his lips to savor the taste. “That I’d like to see you dress up in a slutty outfit, then take it off piece by piece while you dance for me?”

Obito’s cheeks flushed, the automatic response whenever Kakashi talked like that, as if his only ambition in life was to love Obito fiercely. Kakashi was still stroking him, slowly, squeezing and rubbing in all the right places as he focused on his face with half-lidded eyes.

“Yeah,” Obito started, pausing to moan when teeth found his hipbone. “It’s much better when we’re alone, and you can convince me like this.”

Lips lingered against his skin before Kakashi got up, moving to sit on his lap again, the bulge in his own pants clearly visible.

“So you’ll do it?”

Obito pushed his face closer, capturing his lips and simply holding them pressed together. He could feel that familiar rush of affection and arousal course through his veins, stronger when Kakashi moaned and grinded against him.

“I’ll think about it,” he answered, a little breathless, quirking his lips when his lover pouted for a second.

When Kakashi moved closer he wound his arms around his neck, embracing him and allowing his smile to widen as his throat was peppered with little kisses.

“You really are affectionate today,” he mumbled, scratching Kakashi’s neck fondly.

“I was just reminded how happy I am, that you chose me instead of Rin.”

Obito blinked twice, turning his head to meet Kakashi’s averted eyes.  

“You still think I might have gone for her instead?”

Kakashi sighed through his nose, raising his head to bump their foreheads together.

“I prefer not to think about it.”

Obito shook his head, Kakashi's mimicking the movements until they both snorted.

“We’ve been together this long, and you still think I might have turned you down?”

Looking down, Kakashi was silent. Obito huffed, grabbing his nose and twisting it lightly.

“Don’t be stupid, that’s my job,” he said, grinning when Kakashi rolled his eyes. “Now, I believe you were about to carry me to the bedroom.”

“I was?”

“Definitely.”

Slowly, Kakashi’s previous expression of mischief returned.

“I love you” he said, standing up and pulling Obito up with him, chuckling when Obito’s pants fell down to his feet and caused him to stumble forwards.

Helping Obito get rid of them, he pecked his lips and squeezed his ass.

“Really, I do,” he added, and it was Obito’s turn to roll his eyes.

“Why don’t you do the striptease then,” he suggested, jumping up into Kakashi’s arms, ignoring the ‘oof’ his husband let out when he caught him.

“Hm, maybe I will,” Kakashi smirked, raising a half-promising eyebrow as he started walking.

Obito grinned. Maybe they should run into Rin more often.


	3. KakaObi extra part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third prompt, also from chizyk, who simply wished for an actual striptease. Here you go.

“I’m home!” Obito yelled as he stepped through the door, the words somehow reaching Kakashi inside their big house.

“I’m in the bedroom!” his husband called back, which may or may not be surprising considering it was Kakashi, after all.

When Obito entered, he had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. Kakashi was grinning proudly at him, his arm swept out to show the metal pole in one corner of the room that definitely hadn’t been there in the morning.

“What’s that?” Obito asked in a flat voice, not sure he wanted to know.

“It’s a pole, of course!”

“For stripping.”

“For pole dancing,” Kakashi corrected him, but Obito wasn’t buying it. He doubted the other man had found a sudden interest in something that wasn’t meant to be perverted.

“You really want me to strip for you that badly?”

Kakashi’s grin widened. “And I got you a new outfit.” He strutted over to the bed, holding up two bags, one of them clearly containing a shoe box.

“And a new pair of shoes, I see.”

“Come on, try them on before you dismiss them. I think you’re gonna like them.”

Obito sighed, but accepted the bags. The bright optimism in Kakashi’s eyes was too adorable for him to disappoint. And it _had_ been a while since they did something fun. He went into the bathroom to change, a little hesitant to find out what the bags contained. As long as it wasn’t another pair of shoes that glittered. It turned out that it was a pair of cowboy boots in dark brown polished leather, ending just above his ankles, with an embroidered pattern along the sides and partly at the front. Definitely better than glitter.

The other bag contained a dark yellow and brown checkered shirt, a vest the same brown as the shoes with a sheriff star on the left side, a pair of faded light blue jeans shorts that looked short enough to cause a scandal in several countries, and a fairly authentic cowboy hat. He wondered where Kakashi had found it all.

“Well?” his husband asked through the door, and Obito contemplated the outfit for a few seconds.

“I’ll need a lasso if I’m gonna tie you up,” he replied, already shrugging out of his t-shirt.

“On the bed.”

He should have known. Kakashi was always prepared, for better or for worse. Sometimes his self confidence was just a tad bit too high when it came to trying out things in the bedroom, but he supposed he couldn’t complain this time.

As he pulled on the shorts, the scanty little thing barely covering his ass cheeks, he felt a coil of anticipation in his groin. He _did_ enjoy having Kakashi’s eyes on him, following his every move with evident hunger, and there were a lot of interesting things you could do with a pole like that… Not that he’d let Kakashi know that. It would most likely get to his head and there would be no end to his perverted fantasies.

He took a few steps inside the roomy bathroom to try the boots, pleased with the comfortable fit. With the hat on, he had to admit he didn’t look bad at all. The shirt was tight in all the right places, not to mention the shorts. And no, there was no space for underwear. Walking into the bedroom he stopped just a few steps from the door, slowly turning around in a circle so Kakashi could inspect the goods.

“Perfect,” the silver-haired man sighed happily, and Obito lifted his hat in a greeting.  

To say that Kakashi was in seventh heaven was no exaggeration, and he grinned lewdly as he turned on some music for Obito to dance to. He supposed he should have picked out some country, but he’d barely had time enough to set up the pole. His gaze landed on Obito’s delicious ass as he strutted towards the pole, stopping in front of it and running his hands slowly up the metal. Gripping it tightly above his head, Obito jutted his hips out towards Kakashi invitingly, turning his head to watch him over his shoulder.

“Mm, you know I love this song,” Obito said, and Kakashi leaned back on his hands, running his eyes appreciatively over shoulder muscles hinting underneath the shirt as his husband rolled them once.

“Well, go on then. Let’s see if you can make me cum just from the visuals.”

Obito snorted, gyrating his hips and throwing his head back. Then he turned around, sliding down the pole until his knees were fully bent, spreading them out towards the sides by the end. His hands ran down the pole to caress over his chest, then traced his thighs, fingers digging into the muscles on the inside. Sucking in a breath, Kakashi clenched the sheets in his fists, licking his lips in anticipation. Obito pulled himself upwards just a little, then thrust his hips forwards towards Kakashi, biting his lower lip seductively, his expression teasing.

Standing up straight again, Obito played with the hem of the open vest, tugging at it, flipping it to the sides and drawing patterns over his chest. He rubbed his nipples through the shirt, and Kakashi could feel himself swell inside his pants. He wanted Obito so bad, always did, and nothing was better than watching the love of his life pleasure himself. Well, nothing besides being the one pleasuring him, of course.

Grabbing the vest, Obito pulled it off and threw it somewhere on the floor. Then he started on the top button on his shirt, leaning against the pole, eyes clouded over with arousal and sweet promises as they held Kakashi’s. Stopping halfway down he wrapped one hand around the pole and swung around it twice, maintaining eye contact the whole time. He then hugged the pole to his chest, caressing up and down it while rubbing his groin against it. Unable to help himself, Kakashi snuck a hand to the front of his pants and started palming himself lightly, imagining Obito on top of him, grinding eagerly. Desire pooled in the pits of his stomach, increasing when Obito leaned backwards, one hand still gripping the pole and hips still moving as he worked on the last few buttons.

The dark-haired man flashed a grin, shrugging out of the shirt so that it hung from his elbows, one finger held up in front of his mouth. Letting his tongue out, he licked the finger languidly, soon after pushing it inside his mouth to suck on it. It dipped in and out between his lips, causing Kakashi to groan out loud. Memories of the countless times that Obito’s lips had closed around his length begged for attention, and judging by the glazed look in dark eyes, Obito was imagining it too.

The song had switched, and Kakashi held his breath when Obito’s slick finger trailed down the middle of his chest. It circled his navel, then went lower to play with the happy trail leading down into the snug shorts. Evidence that his husband was enjoying himself came in the form of the bulge at the front of his shorts, that too traced by the finger. Releasing an explosive breath, Kakashi opened up his now much too tight pants, eager for some relief. Obito’s hooded gaze followed the movement, eyes narrowing at the sight of his outlined cock.

“If you want it, you better hurry up and strip,” he teased, smirking when Obito rolled his eyes but finally got rid of the shirt.

He bit the inside of his cheek when Obito turned around to give him the perfect view of his sexy back, ass on full display as his hips undulated to the beat of the music. There was no way he’d ever get tired of touching him… In fact, why wasn’t he touching him right now? Getting up from the bed he made his way over, reaching out with his fingertips to trace up Obito’s spine.

“I knew you couldn’t hold back for long,” Obito grinned, glancing at him and happily rubbing his ass against his crotch.

Kakashi hummed, not ashamed at all, kissing up Obito’s neck and placing his hands on his hips. He bit his earlobe, pleased when it elicited a moan, squeezing Obito’s hips before letting his hands roam down his thighs. Obito’s round ass gave great friction against his throbbing length, the pace increasing when he snuck fingers underneath the shorts where thigh met groin. Pulling at them, he swallowed thickly when Obito’s breath hitched, the fabric pressing against his balls. Holding them up with one hand, Kakashi scraped the nails of his other one over the sensitized area through the shorts. The reaction caused by the stimulation was Obito throwing his head back with a gasp, one hand coming up to twist in Kakashi’s hair as he jerked into the touch.

“You’re so hard… I knew you’d enjoy dancing for me.”

Obito’s response was to pull his head forwards, and sink his teeth in his lower lip. A jolt of pleasure ran through Kakashi’s body, and he possessively pulled Obito’s hips closer, grinding his hard cock against the seam of his ass. He initiated a deep kiss, tongues rolling passionately, one hand now massaging the straining bulge that barely fit in the small shorts. Taking pity on the all but whimpering Obito, he popped the button and snuck his fingers down to tease the head, sucking on Obito’s tongue when he moaned wantonly. The sounds went straight to his dick, and he thanked his lucky star that Obito knew how much he loved it when he was vocal and indulged him frequently.

Feeling much too warm, he made quick work of his t-shirt and pants, boxers following after, and he cursed as he tried to step out of them with Obito resuming his grinding and almost causing him to lose balance.

“Come on, Kakashi,” Obito groaned, letting out a breathless laugh when Kakashi promptly turned him around so that his back was pressed against the metal instead. “Is there ever a time you aren’t dying to shove your cock inside me?”

“Not really,” Kakashi mumbled, kissing and licking Obito’s throat.

He ran his hands up and down Obito’s chest, flicking his nipples, then dragged his nails lightly downwards to tickle his stomach. Smiling, he caught Obito’s lips, loving how well they responded to his. As always, Obito’s taste made the white-hot coil inside him unbearable, and he desperately rubbed himself against the rough fabric of the shorts. Moving his hands to cup his ass at last, he gave Obito a lingering kiss before separating, shaky breaths washing hotly over his mouth. Staring into Obito’s dark eyes he took a moment to simply appreciate how much he loved this man, and how incredibly happy he made him.

“You’re getting sappy again, old man,” Obito joked, his hands releasing the pole to embrace Kakashi’s shoulders. “I know how much you love me, let’s skip to the part where you’re pushing me into the mattress and fucking my brains out.”

“Alright,” he agreed, giving Obito’s ass another light squeeze before letting go of him and walking backwards to the bed. “But you still haven’t finished stripping.”

Following him, Obito gave him an arrogant look and lifted his boot-clad foot to push him so he sat on the edge of the bed. He placed one leg on each side of his, then combed his fingers through his hair to tilt his head back. Leaning in close, Kakashi’s heartbeat speeding up, Obito’s tongue poked out to trace his lower lip in a lewd gesture.

“And here I thought you could help me with that,” he purred, thumbs brushing over Kakashi’s temples affectionately.

“Well,” Kakashi replied, clearing his throat as he lifted his hands to place them at the back of Obito’s thighs just underneath his ass. “I suppose I’m feeling generous tonight.”

Obito clicked his tongue, but closed the distance to kiss him anyway. Kakashi ran his hands up the sides of his hips, then along the hem to play with the opened button. He tugged at the fabric, swallowing one of Obito’s moans as his clothed cock brushed against his chest. Pushing him back again he unzipped the shorts, tracing the now exposed length with a thumb and swiping off a bead of precum. Impatient, Obito reached a hand down to push the shorts to mid-thigh, gasping when Kakashi broke the kiss to bend down and take the swollen head into his mouth.

Kakashi swirled his tongue around it, dipping into the slit, scraping his teeth lightly along it and smirking inwardly when Obito’s legs trembled. Releasing him, he kissed up his chest, biting gently on a hardened nipple along the way. He was definitely enjoying the flush on Obito’s otherwise pale face, and falling back on the bed he pulled Obito onto it with him, appreciating the view as he kneeled above him.

“Just a small taste isn’t enough,” he said, voice husky and low with arousal, stroking up and down Obito’s thighs.

Lips quirking, Obito shuffled closer to his face, the tip of his cock nudging his lips. He caressed Kakashi’s face with one hand, the other placed next to it for balance.

“Dessert is supposed to wait until after dinner,” he pointed out, but Kakashi only grinned again and slid his hands up to grip his ass, a finger slipping into the crack.

“That’s the beauty of being an adult, I can have dessert whenever I want.”

Obito huffed, but nudged a little harder until Kakashi allowed him into his mouth. Encouraging Obito by using his hands to push him deeper, Kakashi hummed around the length once pubes tickled his nose. He swallowed, Obito’s legs twitching, and let go with one hand to find his own need. When Obito started thrusting slowly in and out of his mouth, he stroked himself in sync, eyes closing as the pleasure built up. He loved these moments of simply feeling good together. He knew that, despite his protests, Obito enjoyed his kinky side. But he also enjoyed Kakashi’s small apologies in the form of letting him be in control, of giving and not receiving, like now.

When Obito’s thrusts turned rougher he sucked harder, poking at his puckered entrance and wishing he’d thought to place some lube at a more convenient distance than underneath the pillow. Even so, Obito seemed to have a great time judging by the delicious sounds spilling from his kiss-swollen lips. Heat filled Kakashi’s body, and he twisted his hand around his cock, close now, feeling his orgasm build up. Glancing up at Obito, he groaned at the sight of abs clenching, his handsome face scrunched up in poorly contained desire.

He snuck his hand between Obito’s legs to massage his sack, and it wasn’t long before they tightened against his palm, Obito shuddering as he filled Kakashi’s mouth with his cum. A few quick, hard strokes, and Kakashi followed after, coating his stomach. Chest heaving as Obito slipped out of him, he sat up to embrace him tightly, placing lazy kisses all over his shoulders and throat. Obito’s arms latched onto his neck, content noises escaping him as he melted into Kakashi’s touch.

“Love you,” Kakashi mumbled, because he could never say it enough.

“Mm, love you too,” Obito breathed into his hair, nuzzling the top of his head with his nose.

Inhaling his scent, Kakashi felt the buzz slowly leave his sated limbs, brushing his hands up and down Obito’s smooth back. They could continue later, there was a lasso to use after all, but right now he just wanted to feel him close, just wanted to take a moment to relish in the emotions tingling inside his chest. The music still vibrated throughout the room, but Kakashi placed his ear over Obito’s heart, smiling to himself.

Wasn’t he simply the luckiest guy on Earth?  


	4. You think you're so fucking smooth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is dedicated to chizyk and Bendil, and apparently I wrote it when I had a hangover. No smut sadly. Also contains a lot of other characters.

”Yo, Obito, what’s up.”

“Genma, hey! Wait a minute – is that the same beanie you wore in high school?!”

Genma sighed, leaning against the kitchen counter, which was full of different beverages in honor to the occasion.

“Yes, you’re only the fifth person to ask in the last hour. No one seems to think that maybe, I just wore it for nostalgia.”

“It’s not some stupid high school reunion.” Obito rolled his eyes, grabbing a beer from beside his old classmate. They hadn’t seen each other in ages, due to the other traveling so much. “If it was, there’s no way I would have showed up.”

“Huh. Too chicken to meet Kakashi face to face?”

Obito sputtered, trying to form words, the poor metal can in his hand making a cracking sound as he clenched it in his fist.

“No!” he shouted, grabbing Genma’s shirt and glaring at him. “I have absolutely no problem meeting him, absolutely none at all, why would I have a problem, come on we’re adults now!”

Removing Obito’s hand, Genma gave him a dubious look.

“Oh, well that’s nice, considering he just arrived.”

The speed with which Obito spun around would have been comical, except some of his beer couldn’t keep up and almost landed on Genma’s clothes.

“Where is he?” Obito hissed, scanning the area, body crouched as if prepared to fight. “And what is he even doing here, he doesn’t exactly _like_ Gai.”

“We came together after work.”

Obito opened his mouth to yell at the source of the voice, but caught himself when his eyes landed on Yamato.

“Okay…”

Yamato smiled, and Obito started backing away slowly, because seriously that guy had a tendency to be fucking scary even now.

“You’d think at this age, you’d at least check where you’re going.”

Obito froze, a dejected grimace marring his features as he felt something solid connect with his back, too warm to be a wall.

“Oh wow look at the time I better- eep!”

When he’d tried to escape, Kakashi’s arms had circled around his waist too fast to be humanly possible, making him spill even more of the beer he hadn’t even had time to drink from yet.

“Not to mention your excuses…”

Kakashi’s tone of voice was too amused for Obito’s liking, and he fought against the restraining arms, mumbling curses aimed at the silver-haired man behind him. Chuckling at his struggle, the cause for his constant anger issues grabbed one of his wrists none too gently and spun him around, holding him face to face against his chest instead.

“Now that’s a sight I wasn’t expecting,” Genma commented, having found one of his ever present senbons somewhere and placed it in his mouth. “I may have to pour bleach in my eyes when I get home.”

Yamato laughed at the comment, and Obito growled at them, turning back to Kakashi when the arm now around his back pressed him closer.

“Let me go! Asshole!”

“Is that how you greet your precious boyfriend?”

If Obito had been annoyed before, he was now downright pissed.

“Yes it is!” he shouted, freeing one hand from between their bodies and taking a bruising hold of Kakashi’s jaw, staring hard into his eyes. Then he seemed to catch himself, freezing again, nervously licking his lips and glancing back at the other two present. “I mean, uh, _no_.”

Kakashi sighed, prying his fingers off his face, rubbing his chin a little with an annoyed look.

“You don’t need to be so violent, I know you like it rough but we’re in-“

He barely managed to dodge Obito’s right hook, though to the spectators, it didn’t look like Obito was putting any real force behind it, as opposed to during their younger days.

“Don’t talk to me,” Obito gritted out from between clenched teeth, crossing his arms with an added pout.

“Fine,” Kakashi frowned, walking past him to take a beer of his own.

He examined the different choices calmly, picked one, opened it and took a slow sip, all of it with his back turned towards Obito.

“Okay talk to me,” Obito sighed in frustration, running his hands through his short dark hair, “but not here damn it.”

Both Yamato and Genma managed to catch Kakashi’s small victory smirk, neither of them particularly eager to listen in on the lover’s quarrel.

“MY BEAUTIFUL, YOUTHFUL FRIENDS!” suddenly rang through their ears, Gai striking a dramatic pose by the entrance to the room. “It’s time for some entertainment before we eat! I have prepared a glorious round of charades!”

Four pairs of eyes stared at the green-clad man they were unfortunate enough to have formed a friendship with. Genma coughed politely, Yamato’s smile becoming strained.

“Aren’t you a little old for that stuff?” Yamato asked, rubbing it in a little unnecessarily that he was younger than the rest of them. “It’s your thirtieth birthday, after all.”

“ _And_ you have a kid,” Obito pointed out, wondering again how someone dared to let him adopt and raise poor Lee.

“But don’t you see! That’s _exactly_ why we must keep in touch with the youngsters in our hearts!”

Obito resisted the urge to shield his eyes from Gai’s nice guy-pose, trying to remember the reason he’d had for showing up.

“Dad! Everything is prepared!”

A small child had entered the room, along with Asuma and Kurenai, who was carrying an even smaller one.

“Well done my son!” Gai all but cried, lifting Lee up in the air, causing Obito to marvel once again how the two of them could look so strikingly similar without being related. “Come, my friends!”

Placing the cheering Lee on his shoulders, Gai galloped out of the kitchen, to join the rest of the guests in the living room. The others followed, a bit reluctantly, and Obito was just about to follow as well when a hand taking hold of his shirt stopped him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow when Obito turned to give him a deadpan look.

“Oh I’m just heading out to my space ship, I have another party to get to on Mars – where do you _think_ I’m going?”

“Alright, no need to be like that. You wanted to talk in private, we’re in private now.”

“We’re in Gai’s kitchen.”

When Kakashi’s expression didn’t change, Obito let out a frustrated sound. They were only a few days into the new year, and he’d already dealt with enough crap to last him through the rest. Gritting his teeth he walked over to Kakashi, pushing him against the counter, bodies aligned as he pointed in the slightly taller man’s face.

“I don’t want to _talk, Kakashi,_ I want to see you grovel on the floor as you apologize for that shit you pulled on me during New Year’s!”

Kakashi blinked, confused for a second before recognition lit up his eyes.

“Are you talking about me telling your relatives I intend to marry you?”

“Yes! _Yes_ , that’s what I’m _fucking_ talking about you assuming bastard!”

Tilting his head a little, Kakashi hummed in thought. Then his eyes closed as he smiled, the innocence not fooling Obito.

“But you have to admit, their reactions were simply _perfect_. I mean, did you see Sasuke’s face?”

Obito’s mouth twitched, and he wasn’t sure if it was in an attempt not to smile, or snarl.

“Yeah, okay, I did see his face, but-“

“And you did promise to marry me already, you know.”

“It was a weak moment! I was drunk and we’d just had sex!”

“You had one glass of wine-“

“It was _at least_ three-“

“We’re still going to do it eventually and knowing you you’ll never get around to-“

“Because my relatives are freaking crazy, that’s why!”

Kakashi returned Obito’s glare with calm eyes, sighing a little before cupping his boyfriend’s face with both hands.

“Obito, we’ve been together almost ten years, and some people still have no idea about it. Can I just gloat a tiny, little bit about the fact that you’ll be mine forever?”

Obito tried, really he did, but he couldn’t fight down the blush that crept up his face and squirmed, only too aware of how close they were standing at the moment.

“Th-that’s beside the point! You could have told me first.”

Kakashi pressed their lips together, lingering there for a few seconds. Then he leaned back and smirked, to Obito’s dismay.

“But the drama wouldn’t have been nearly as fun if you were prepared for it.”

“Why do I even bother with you,” Obito sulked, stubbornly turning his eyes to the side when Kakashi chuckled.

“Oh, I don’t know, I have a vague memory of the 20-something you dragging me into a bedroom, rambling about how you wanted to wake up to my annoying face every day from then on.”

“Didn’t I try to push you onto the bed and you ended up on the floor?”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

Obito’s lips twitched again, this time trying to hold back a smile.

“I sure was an idiot.”

“You’re still an idiot.”

“At least you looked totally un-cool on the floor!”

Kakashi rolled his eyes, but clasped his hands behind Obito’s back and hugged him close, noses bumping and smiling in return when Obito stopped trying to suppress his.

“But you’re _my_ idiot,” Kakashi mumbled, and Obito’s smile turned into a smug grin.

“You think you’re so fucking smooth,” Obito tried to complain, but Kakashi captured his lips, too used to silencing Obito like that.

No matter how much Obito might complain, or act as if he still thought Kakashi was the most annoying thing to walk the earth, kisses like this one were still enough to make his heart race. He leaned into Kakashi’s touch, sneaking his arms around his neck to hug him back. His irritation disappeared along with their surroundings, as well as the past days of giving his lover the cold shoulder. If he could stay enveloped in this warmth forever, then he didn’t care what anyone else thought.

They didn’t stop their slow kissing until Gai shouted at them to get their youthful asses to the living room, Kakashi shaking his head at the choice of words.

“Hey, Kakashi,” Obito started, the wheels turning in his head. “How about we tell them through a charade?”

“What, that we’re getting married?”

“U-huh,” Obito nodded, grinning wide, already excited at the thought.

“Yeah yeah, do whatever you want,” Kakashi replied, pecking his lips again when he looked a little put out at the lame reaction.

“So it’s fine with some drama in front of my family, but not in front of our friends?”

“Honestly, I just got sick of hearing too many complaints over what a shame it is that two such fine young men should be bachelors, especially when they had so many suggestions on suitable girls.”

“Well, we _are_ pretty fine young men,” Obito mused.

“Yeah? You’re half a year older than me, and I feel pretty old.”

Obito kicked his shin for that comment, wriggling out of the embrace.

“Come on, these two fine _old_ men are going to beat the rest at charades!”

Grin back in place, Obito pulled Kakashi along with him, missing the fond smile directed at the back of his head.

Somehow, they’d made it that far together, and somehow, they’d get through the rest as well.


	5. Please stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a prompt from gender-bender-fanatic, who asked for the sentence "Please stay" with KakaObi. No smut here either. Instead you'll get mega-ultra-fluff with a few added guest stars.

“I think it’s time I should get going.” Kakashi put his empty glass on the coffee table, then placed his hands on his knees in an attempt to leave.

“What? No, please stay!”

He glanced at the dark-haired male opposite of him, his look upset as he halted his previous conversation mid-sentence. Obito leaned forwards, elbows resting on his thighs, and Kakashi cocked an eyebrow at him.

“I have work early tomorrow.”

In fact, he wasn’t supposed to be there at all, in an apartment belonging to a friend’s friend on a Tuesday night, with an almost hour-long trip back home to look forward to.

“Psshhh, so do I,” Obito dismissed him with, waving a hand at him. “Don’t leave in the middle of all the fun!”

“Yeah, much fun we’re having,” Yamato drawled, the others present joining in when he sent an amused look in Obito’s direction. “But if I’d known you were gonna crush on Kakashi I would have dragged him here earlier.”

Obito sputtered, cheeks tomato red as he shoved Yamato off his padded stool.        

“What the fuck! Get out you asshole!”

“Ooh, I see how it is,” Anko teased, grinning like the Cheshire cat. “Everyone else is free to leave, huh?”

Obito hissed at her to shut up, only receiving a few cackles for his effort. He snuck a glance at Kakashi, averting his eyes to glare at Anko again. Kakashi had to admit that, while Obito wasn’t exactly his type, the way he pouted with crossed arms was rather… cute, for lack of a better word. The rest of Obito was less cute, though there was a certain rough charm to his loud voice and even louder laughter, his extreme inability to be quiet, and unruly hair that looked like it hadn’t ever seen a comb. But, as flattered as he was, he wasn’t interested in hooking up.

“Sorry to break your heart, but I really must get going.”

Obito’s glare returned to him, but couldn’t fully hide his disappointment.

“Ugh, fine, be a boring old man.”

Kakashi merely shrugged his response, insults like that wouldn’t work on him. He made his goodbyes, thanked Obito for his hospitality, and left.

He honestly believed that would be the end of it. Obito didn’t exactly linger in his thoughts, busy as he was with work, taking care of his dog Pakkun, and trying to hit the gym now and then. So when he bumped into Obito again a week later, he was a little surprised. They were basically the same gang hanging out at a bar this time, so he guessed Obito had tagged along with Yamato.

“You have a dog? I love dogs! Can I see a picture?”

“I thought you were a cat person,” Asuma commented, and Obito sent him a dirty look before switching back to pleading puppy eyes.

While Kakashi indulged him, showing picture after picture on his phone, he ignored Anko wiggling her eyebrows obscenely often.

“He looks really nice, you should bring him next time you come over!”

Was this guy actually interested? Kakashi wasn’t a stranger to attention, but after finishing his studies and starting work it had been rare for someone to express their interest. It could have something to do with not having many colleagues and spending time with his friends who were all weird people and rarely brought someone new into the group. Obito was the exception, he supposed. Then again, a guy that cheerful could probably become friends with anyone.

Over the next few months Obito became a regular in their little group, often taking the initiative to gather. As Kakashi soon found out, he wasn’t loud only when he laughed, but also when annoyed. More often than not they spent their time arguing, Obito’s happy-go-lucky inevitably clashing with his own calm think-before-you-act. It didn’t mean Obito was dumb, or that Kakashi was unable to let loose and have fun. At the very least, Obito’s company made things interesting. Even so, despite Kakashi’s suspicions and their friends’ constant comments to ‘just get married already’, Obito never asked him to spend time alone. Kakashi might not have any such feelings for the guy at the time, but he honestly enjoyed his company and ended up inviting him out for a walk with Pakkun. One time turned into several turned into a weekly occurrence, and he found himself looking forward to Sunday mornings. Sunday lunches. Sundays in their entirety, actually.

Obito would always smile brightly when he arrived, and hover reluctantly in the doorway before leaving. He was like a little puppy, easy to tease and all bark and no bite, though there were a few times that Kakashi had to give in and accept defeat. He didn’t mind as much as he usually would.

“You know, you’re spending an awful amount of time together with Obito. I’m getting jealous, aren’t I supposed to be your best friend?!”

Gai was clearly sulking, poking his lunch with his fork and staring with accusing eyes at Kakashi.

“Don’t start with that again,” he sighed, rubbing his cheek and covering a yawn. Obito had ended up staying a bit too late last night, and he could feel the lack of sleep. “Kindergarten was a long time ago.”

“You’re a jerk, Kakashi.” Gai placed his elbow on the table, hand held up in a perfect pose for arm wrestling. “If you win, I’ll run a hundred laps around the table.”

“Don’t,” Kakashi deadpanned, as always impressed by Gai’s lack of reason for doing so.

“What do you see in that guy anyway? You always say you don’t like intense people.”

“And yet I’m sitting here with you,” he muttered back, sighing again when Gai completely missed the point.

He could feel his thoughts straying, returning to the problem he was currently facing. Obito’s birthday was less than a month away and he had absolutely no idea of what to get him. For Christmas they’d only gone out for drinks, but he couldn’t help but feel like this had to be special. He was turning thirty after all, and they were close friends. He wanted something that would make Obito really happy…

“Oi, Kakashi, are you listening to me?!”

No, Kakashi was not listening. A satisfied smile spread over his face as he leaned back in his chair. He’d just been struck with the perfect idea.  

xxx

“Yo! How does it feel to be a dirty old uncle?”

“What was that?!” Obito screeched, causing Kakashi to wince as a blond kid sauntered in through the door, followed by three guys with messy, dark hair that could only be Obito’s cousins. “Snotty brats that haven’t even finished high school have no right to talk!”

“Please don’t lump me in with the likes of him,” the youngest of the cousins said, and Kakashi guessed it to be Sasuke just like the blond must be Naruto. He’d seen them in lots of pictures.

“Now now, don’t be like that. We all know you’ve been waiting for this chance to live out your dirty old man fantasies.”

“Shisui…” Obito growled in warning, but got interrupted by Naruto.

“Ha! You only have two years left yourself, and you’re dirtier than him anyway!” he exclaimed, receiving a punch to the arm by an annoyed Sasuke.

Well. Seems like Kakashi’s favorite would be the politely smiling Itachi. His plan was to sit with his friends anyway, but he ended up between two obviously sexually frustrated teenagers and Yamato. What a great party. Not to mention the blond seemed to grow more and more bored, observing the other guests quietly as he shoveled down his third piece of cake, Sasuke giving him irritated looks. When he noticed, he paused for a while with the spoon in his mouth, contemplating his options. Then his face cracked into a cheeky grin, and scooping up a new piece of cake he held the spoon out in front Sasuke’s mouth.

“Open wide, pretty boy,” he sang, Sasuke’s face flushing in anger.

Oh, if looks could kill… Kakashi snickered.

“Obito, isn’t it time for you to open your gifts?” Sasuke asked, a desperate note to his voice after several failed attempts to push Naruto away as he insisted on trying to poke his mouth with the spoon.

“Aww, let’s not disturb their cute moment,” Anko cooed, Sasuke’s cheeks turning a brighter pink, one hand furiously rubbing at the small piece of cake that had somehow made it onto his nose.

Obito was laughing, but decided to take pity on his poor cousin. As they gathered around the small pile of gifts on the kitchen table, Kakashi couldn’t help but have second thoughts. Sure, it was the perfect gift, but maybe it was a little over the top. He didn’t regret buying it though, it just struck him what this might look like in front of their friends. He’d just wanted to do something special. Sort of.

Not paying attention to the other gifts, he tried to convince himself that this was a perfectly fine thing to give your best friend after knowing each other for about seven months. At least he tried.

“Alright, the last one is from a certain poker-faced douchebag,” Obito announced, and Kakashi swallowed hard, not even bothering to comment on the insult.

Though honestly, at this point, if Obito read too much into the gift he couldn’t say that it was without reason. This past month had been… _something_. Very much something. He would catch Obito looking at him sometimes before averting his eyes with a little smile, and his stomach would tie itself into pleasant little knots. One time Obito had leant down to hug Pakkun goodbye, and the adorable look on his face after receiving a surprise lick had Kakashi smiling so wide he thought his cheeks would never stop hurting. In fact, his cheeks were always hurting whenever they parted ways, and his chest would squeeze uncomfortably at the sight of Obito’s retreating back on the street below his window.

“Man, what a large envelope. Looks serious,” Anko teased, and she really should learn when to keep her inappropriate comments to herself.

But Obito only chuckled at her, probably expecting something silly, since Kakashi _had_ joked about giving him tickets to the adventure land for kids nearby due to his low level of maturity at times. He certainly wasn’t expecting the tickets he did get, judging by his mouth hanging open, eyes widening when he unfolded the papers and took in the information printed on them.

“What is it? Let me see!” Naruto demanded, leaning over the table to try and snatch them out of Obito’s hands, failing when they were lifted out of reach.

“It’s a trip to Athens, for two.”

The whole table fell silent, until Naruto coughed into his closed fist and Kakashi swore he could hear the word ‘gay’ leave his mouth.

“You’ve been talking so much about how you want to travel but no one had time to go with you… And I found a really good offer.”

Obito’s reaction went way beyond expectation. His eyes were watering, one hand covering his mouth as he blinked furiously at Kakashi.

“This is so amazing, thank you,” he breathed out, and Kakashi prayed that the heat spreading across his cheeks went unnoticed.

“It’s nothing,” he said, and Anko actually elbowed him hard for that.

Well, what was he supposed to say? Proclaim his gay, undying love in front of everyone? No chance in hell.

The rest of the evening progressed without further incidents, but he caught Obito sending him contemplative looks now and then, though his dark eyes hurried to focus on something else if they met Kakashi’s. He started wondering if there was something wrong with the clock on Obito’s wall, because time had never moved that slowly in his whole life. He just wanted to be alone with him, but the mere thought of it caused him to break out in shivers. Even if he hadn’t intended it that way, he’d just taken the first step towards something that came dangerously close to admitting his feelings. And what was he feeling, anyway? All he knew was that he needed Obito in his life now. He needed those messy tufts of hair getting tousled in the wind when they went for walks, he needed to wake up in the morning and know that he could just pick up his phone and Obito would be there, no special reason needed. If Obito hadn’t been happy about the trip… he honestly didn’t know what he’d done.

No point in thinking about it though, not when there were butterflies head-banging in his stomach every time someone announced they were leaving. It took longer than he could handle, but eventually even the pack of cousins with one added troublemaker left and Kakashi exited the bathroom with anticipation boiling inside him, finding Obito putting away dirty dishes in the kitchen.

“Maybe I should also…”

Obito whipped his head around, quickly drying his hands and turning so they were facing each other.

“Stay,” he said, then blushed a little and continued, “I mean, please, umm, please stay. If you want.”

Kakashi allowed a grin to form, leaning against the doorway and trying to come off as nonchalant.

“I usually don’t stay,” he said, trying not to think about what him staying now would imply.

“Ah, well, yeah,” Obito mumbled, eyes downcast as he fiddled with the kitchen towel he still held. “I guess you can’t leave Pakkun alone that long.”

 _That long, huh?_ Kakashi felt something stir in his groin at the thought of Obito maybe wanting him to spend the night.

“Well, I did leave him with a babysitter until morning.”

Their eyes met again, Obito silent as the unvoiced question hung in the air between them. Would he spend the night? Should he? He wanted to. Taking in Obito’s hopeful but not expectant look, the realization settling over him. All he wanted was to go over there, just a few steps separating them, and run his hands through Obito’s inviting locks.

And what was stopping him, really? Swallowing against the lump in his throat, he walked over to lean against the counter instead, next to Obito who held his gaze the entire time. He settled closer than necessary, elbows leaning on the surface behind him and his right hand dangling just a few centimeters from where Obito’s clutched the counter’s edge.

“So are you staying?” Obito’s voice was lower than normal, and he began to chew on his lower lip as soon as the question had left his mouth.     

His very pretty mouth.

Heart thumping in his chest, Kakashi nodded once, struck by the relieved smile gracing his friend’s features.

“I was almost worried you didn’t mean anything special with the trip,” he said, letting out a short chuckle, fingers squeezing the counter before relaxing. “I’m happy you did.”

Slowly, Kakashi let his right hand slide along the edge until it bumped against Obito’s. Pupils dilating slightly, the dark-haired man released a short breath before responding. Fingers intertwined, both of them gave tentative smiles to reassure the other that this was really happening. Kakashi didn’t need a definition of his feelings right now, he could figure that out later. He’d get help from Obito, he was sure. The only important thing at the moment was Obito’s smile moving closer, his eyes on half-mast and his lips parted in what could only be called pure temptation.

“Yeah, I’m happy too,” he whispered, Obito’s warmth seeping into his body, his heartbeat a loud drumming in his ears when their foreheads connected. “I’ll stay as long as you want me to.”

    


End file.
